forzafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Poule77/Forza Motorsport 8 Car Wishlist
A fan wishlist of cars. Class #A (0-60) #B (61-160) #C (161-250) #D (251-320) #E (321-400) #F (401-450) #G (451-500) #H (501-550) #I (551-650) #J (651-750) #K (751-850) #L (851-950) #M (951-1000) #N (1001-1200) #O (1201-1400) #P (1401-1600) #Q (1601+) All class, A to Q (0-INFINITY). Replace the limit 999 X. Years : Vintage (before 1960) Classic (1961-1980) Retro (1981-2008) Modern (2009-2025) Futuristic (2026-) Legend (schema) the left is the price, center for division and right for the perfomance level. AAC #Tipo 815 '40 CR Birth of Grand Prix : D 268 Abarth #595 esseesse '68 CR Micros : B 96 #695 Biposto '16 CR City Car : D 320 #1000 Monoposto '60 CR Prototype City Car : D 319 Requires : Rarest 60's ($19,99) #1000 TCR '70 CR Sport City Car : E 338 #OT 2000 '66 CR Coupe Car : F 430 Acoma #Comtesse Super Sport '77 CR Rebirth of Voiturettes : A 52 Alpine #A110 1600s '73 CR Coupe Car : D 310 Audi #A8 55 TFSI '18 CR Luxury Sedan : E 323 #A8 60 TFSI e '20 CR Hybrid Luxury Sedan : F 433 #S1 '15 CR Hot Hatch Car : F 426 #S4 '04 CR Sport Entry-Level Executive Car : G 462 #S4 Rusty '04 CR Specials : E 332 Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) Note : This car has been rusted for years. #S5 '07 CR Sport Coupe Car : H 503 #S5 Cabriolet '17 CR Sport Convertible Car : H 506 #S5 Sportback '16 CR Sport Coupe Car : H 513 Note : The new version of S5 is now a V6 engine #RS6 '03 CR Executive Car : H 520 #RS6 Avant '15 CR Executive Car : I 645 #RS6 Avant without Single Frame Grill '17 CR Specials : I 646 Note : Without grills lose 2kg/5lbs. ''Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) #RS6 Avant '20 CR Executive Car : J 678 ''Note : New version of Audi RS6. Benedetti #Benedetti Giannini 750 Sport #05 '52 CR S750 : D 299 BMW #Borusan Otomotiv Motorsport Z4 E89 GT3 #01 '19 CR GT3 : L 863 #Turner Motorsport M6 F13 GT3 #96 '19 CR GT3 : L 865 #118d '16 CR Hot Hatch Car : D 279 #135i Coupe '09 CR Hot Hatch Car : G 460 #216i Active Tourer '16 CR MPV : C 224 #330i '17 CR Entry-Level Executive Car : G 489 #507 '59 CR Sport Cabriolet : D 280 #M3 '91 CR Sport Sedan Car : E 360 #M3 '97 CR Sport Sedan Car : F 443 #M3 '05 CR Sport Sedan Car : G 471 #M760Li '17 CR Sport Luxury Sedan : J 689 Costello #6David Saville-Peck SP7 #65 '72 CR Division : L 851 Requires : Gr.7 ($22,99) Dodge #Charger SRT8 '12 CR Sport Luxury Sedan : J 662 #Charger SRT Hellcat '20 CR Sport Luxury Sedan : J 701 #Charger SRT Hellcat (Forza Edition) '20 CR Specials : K 773 ''Note: V8 1650hp and 8.8L, rev limiter (6500 rpm) ''Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) Ferrari #0390MM Ferrari 250MM '55 CR Miglia : F 408 #Ferrari 159S #21 '47 CR S2.0 : D 317 #Ferrari 340 Mexico Spyder #210 '55 CR Prototype : E 392 #AF Corse Ferrari F430 GTC #94 '10 CR of GT2 : K 848 #166MM '48 CR Miglia : E 330 #166 Inter '48 CR GT : D 256 #375 America '53 CR GT : F 450 #410 Superamerica '56 CR GT : G 476 FMR #Tg500 '59 CR Micros : B 133 Ford #Mustang Boss 429 '69 CR Muscle Car : F 438 #Mustang Boss 429 (The Miserable) '69 CR Muscle Car : E 355 Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) #Mustang Sportsroof 200 Six '70 CR Pony Car : D 278 Forza #18/60 '1917 CR Vintage : B 176 Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) #Formula 4 '21 CR Division : K 808 in #6, #9, #11, #13, #16, #19, #20, #21, #29, #31, #35, #46, #65 and #68 Requires : Formula Forza ($13,99) #Formula 6000 '03 CR Division : O 1233 in #1A, #1D, #3, #9, #16, #28, #28F, #29A, #32, #35, #40, #43, #44, #45, #50, #52, #53 and #66 V8 1300 hp Requires : Formula Forza ($13,99) Honda #Castrol Honda Racing NSX GT3 #30 '18 GT3 : K 848 #NSX (GH-NA2) #64 '00 CR GT500 : K 812 #NSX (GH-NA2) #100 '00 CR GT500 : K 812 #S800 #122 Karl Herd '67 CR GT1.0 : I 568 Hot Wheels #Twin Mill '68 CR Wheels Division : K 800 Requires : Hot Wheels Collection ($8,99) Lexus #Lexus Team Sard LC500 #1 '17 CR GT500 : L 868 Lola #Scuderia Brescia Corse #46 T292 '74 CR S2.0 : J 749 Lotus #Cars Tokai28 Evora MC #2 '17 CR GT300 : K 843 Nissan #300ZX Turbo (Z32) #75 (Cunnigham) '92 CR GTS : K 804 #NDDP Racing Nissan GT-R Nismo GT3 #3 '17 CR GT300 : K 848 Peel #P50 '62 CR Micros : A 60 #Trident '65 CR Micros : A 55 Peugeot #207 HDi 90 '08 CR City Car : C 213 #e-2008 '20 CR Electric Crossover : E 339 #308 GTi '11 CR Hot Hatch : E 323 #308 GTi '15 CR Hot Hatch : E 356 #308 GTi '19 CR Hot Hatch : E 357 #508 Hybrid GT3 '20 CR GT3 : L 862 (with 1.8L Inline-4 468hp) Porsche #16 997 GT3 '12 CR GT3 : L 858} #911 Carrera GT3 #52 '20 [500.000 CR GT3 : L 880 (with 4.0L Flat-6 523hp) Renault #Avantime '03 CR Crossover : D 265 #Captur TCe 130 '19 CR Crossover : C 249 #Captur II TCe 130 EDC '20 CR Crossover : D 251 #Clio Williams '93 CR Hot Hatch Car : D 300 #Clio RS '10 CR Hot Hatch : E 398 #Clio RS 197 '07 CR Hot Hatch : E 398 #Clio R.S. 200 EDC '13 CR Hot Hatch : E 386 #Clio R.S. 16 Concept '18 CR Hot Hatch : G 455 Requires : Forza Specials ($11,99) #Megane R.S. '18 CR Hot Hatch : F 429 #R.S. 17 '17 CR Division : O 1313 #R.S. 19 '19 CR Division : O 1353 #Sport Clio V6 '03 CR Super Hot Hatch : F 423 Riley #01 CompUSA Chip Ganassi with Felix Sabastes Mk XI '04 CR Prototype : L 950 #01 Chip Ganassi Racing with Felix Sabates Mk XXVI CR Prototype : M 981 #27 BTE Sport Mk XI '13 CR Prototype : M 990 #99 Gainsco/Blackhawk Racing Mk XI '05 CR Prototype : M 959 Category:Blog posts